Breaking Records- Journey's End EP
by StormWolf10
Summary: Eighth in the Breaking Records series. It's finally time for Rose to return to England, but there's still a lot of healing to be done, both physical and mental. And the Doctor and Rose must take a step back and evaluate their life choices. Question is, will they finally be happy?
1. Track 1

**A/N: First chapter of the new story! There may possibly be one story after this one, it depends…**

Rose shifted uncomfortably in the seat, causing the Doctor to look over at her in concern.

"You ok?" he asked gently, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah." Rose replied quietly, smiling softly "I'm fine. Just a bit… nervous, I suppose."

"It's gonna be fine, Rose." The Doctor assured her quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand "The flight's a couple of hours, so it's not like it'll be anytime soon, and we can always phone Donna and ask her to wait to come round until tomorrow."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Rose asked quietly, biting her lip.

"She will." the Doctor replied with a smile "I'm sure you and Donna will get along great!"

Rose nodded, smiling nervously, but looked unconvinced. They were sat on a flight back to England- first class, courtesy of Pete-, Jack sat on the other side of the Doctor and Jackie and Pete sat across the aisle, glancing across at them every now and then. It had been almost two months since Rose had woken up, and her memory had greatly improved, the concussion from the accident fading. She still occasionally accidentally called the Doctor 'Doctor' rather than 'Theta', but they were working on it. The Doctor had also finally managed to tell Rose how he felt about her, a moment that had caused Jackie to squeal with delight as Pete dragged her from the room. Rose, at least, had returned the Doctor's feelings whole-heartedly, but they'd soon been interrupted by a nurse. Rose stretched her legs out slightly before shifting so she could rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'm glad we finally managed to get you out of that damned blue suit!" Rose murmured to him with a smile.

"Hey! What's wrong with my blue suit?" the Doctor asked, feigning hurt.

Jack scoffed from his seat beside the Doctor, and the Doctor glared at him.

"What _wasn't_ wrong with that blue suit, Theta?" Jack asked, chuckling "Honestly? I preferred your brown one."

The Doctor frowned, and looked back round at Rose, confused. She giggled, cuddling into him a bit more.

"There was nothing _wrong_ with the suit, per se. It's just… I'm used to you in jeans and t-shirts, and hoodies and stuff." Rose explained, shrugging.

The Doctor hummed in agreement, his left arm going round Rose's shoulders and holding her close.

"I'm sorry." Rose piped up quietly after a few moments.

"What for?" the Doctor asked, frowning in confusion.

Rose shrugged, beginning to idly trace the tattoo of their song lyrics on his right forearm.

"Rose?" the Doctor prompted gently, watching her carefully.

"For… For this. For the accident. For forgetting that I call you Theta. For almost dyin'."

"Rose, none of that was your fault! It couldn't be helped!" the Doctor told her calmly, rubbing her arm "We're gonna get through this, together. You've already gotten loads better since you woke up, and hopefully when we're back in England, it'll help you heal that little bit quicker. You'll be around familiar things, in familiar places... We'll get through this."

Rose just smiled sadly at him and nodded.

**~StormWolf10~**

When they finally arrived in England, Rose found that both her Mother and the Doctor were sticking close to her. Jack and Pete also seemed to be keeping an eye on her, but were trying to be more subtle about it. Upon collecting their luggage, Rose found her suitcase being snatched from her by the Doctor, who insisted that she wasn't well enough to carry her own suitcase. Rose arched an eyebrow at him, and was about to protest when Jack squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Just let him do this, Rose." Jack whispered gently in her ear "He was really scared he'd lose you."

That made Rose pause, and she slowly nodded, smiling uncertainly. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, however, because he was already dragging the suitcases out of the departure lounge, following Pete and Jackie. Rose followed with Jack, squeezing his hand gently.

"I… I should've said earlier," Rose began uncertainly, looking up at Jack "thanks."

"For what?" Jack asked, frowning in confusion.

"For keeping an eye on the Do- Theta for me. For comin' over to see me. For everythin'." Rose told him, smiling softly "And I'm really, really sorry too. You must've been just as scared as Theta."

Jack sniffed and looked away for a moment.

"Hey," Rose murmured, frowning as she tugged on Jack's hand, encouraging him to look at her again.

She bit her lip when she saw that tears were brimming in her friend's eyes.

"I was terrified." Jack admitted quietly.


	2. Track 2

**A/N: College and stuff has taken over, so I haven't had a chance to get ahead on the chapters…**

Pete had called his chauffer to come and pick them up from the airport- It seemed that the Vitex company was doing extremely well, the Doctor mused- and they were soon loading their things into the car.

"Now, sweetheart, I'm going back to Pete's house rather than the flat." Jackie announced "I'm going to be moving in there over the next couple of days; no point staying in the flat, and I think the council will be glad for it back. Anyway, what I'm asking is, would you like to come back to Pete's with us?"

Rose blinked, looking at her Mother for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"No, I think I'm going to head back with Jack and Theta." Rose replied, smiling at her Mum "Besides, I have yet to meet our manager."

Jackie nodded in understanding, but looked a bit upset about it. They were soon distracted, however, when Pete's chauffer Alonso can to pick them up. Thankfully, the young man had had the foresight to bring the seven-seater car along. Rose somehow got squashed between Pete and Jackie while the Doctor and Jack clambered into the fold-down seats in the boot.

"I trust everything's still in order at the company, Alonso?" Pete asked as he strapped himself in.

"Yes sir, as far as I know." Alonso answered calmly, gripping the steering wheel.

"Good, good." Pete murmured, watching as Jackie attempted to help Rose with her seatbelt, only to have Rose roll her eyes and do it herself.

"Are we ready to go now, sir?" Alonso asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

Before Pete could open his mouth to respond to the man, the Doctor piped up from the back of the car.

"Oh, yes! Allons-y, Alonso!"

Rose blinked, frowning and twisting round in her seat. Jack was staring at his friend in confusion, and Rose took the opportunity to murmur to him.

"So he's definitely not said that before, right?" she asked Jack quietly.

Jack shook his head, perplexed, and the Doctor frowned.

"Hey! Perfectly good word, 'allons-y'. Means 'let's go' in French." The Doctor told them proudly.

Both Rose and Jack both nodded, before proceeding to ignore the Doctor for the rest of the car journey.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I'll phone you later tonight, ok, sweetheart?" Jackie announced as she kissed Rose goodbye.

"Yeah, that's fine," Rose told her Mum, trying to pull away only to have Jackie tug her back for another hug.

"And you make sure you don't get yourself too stressed or worked up, ok?" Jackie continued, oblivious to the fact Rose was rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I'll be fine, Mum." Rose promised, pulling away again.

Both Jack and the Doctor had been pulling their suitcases from the boot of the car and taking them into their house, but Jackie suddenly called them over, hands on her hips. Both men stood in front of her, looking suitably worried.

"I expect you two to keep an eye on my Rose for me, ok? And if anything goes wrong, I expect you to call us immediately, am I clear?" Jackie asked, tone low and threatening.

Both men nodded vigorously. Jackie had given them Pete's phone number and address only a few minutes earlier when they'd reached the Doctor's, Jack's and Rose's Guildford home.

"Of course we will, Jackie." The Doctor managed to get out, attempting a weak smile.

Jackie looked unconvinced, but Pete was suddenly at her side, tugging her back towards the car.

"Now come on, Jaqs. Rose probably wants to get settled back in, and they've got Donna coming round this evening." Pete reminded her gently.

Jackie huffed, and Rose darted forward to kiss her Mother on the cheek, which seemed to mollify Jackie enough to get her into the car. The Doctor, Rose and Jack waved as the car pulled away, and as soon as it was out of sight, hurried back inside the house.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" Rose sighed happily, leaning against the wall beside the door.

The Doctor and Jack both grinned, and the Doctor's arm went round Rose's shoulders as he led her into the sitting room. It was a room they scarcely used, as they were nearly always either in the recording studio or the kitchen during their waking hours, but both men knew Rose needed to take it easy for a while.

"I'll just put your stuff in your bedroom then I'll stick the kettle on, yeah?" Jack suggested with a smile, watching as Rose tugged the Doctor onto the sofa with her.

Rose nodded happily, and Jack quickly left the room, putting Rose's suitcase in her bedroom for her before heading for the kitchen.

**~StormWolf10~**

There was a sharp knock on the door, causing Rose to jump, almost spilling her tea.

"It's alright, it's probably Donna," Jack told her with a smile, standing up.

Rose nodded, cuddling into the Doctor a little more as Jack hurried to answer the door. Sure enough, he returned a minute or so later with a tall ginger woman in tow.

"Hi, Donna," the Doctor greeted the woman with a smile.

"Hi," Donna replied, smiling softly at them.

It was then that Rose became very much aware that she and the Doctor were cuddled up on the sofa, their legs tangled together and a blanket draped over the pair of them as Rose leant back against the Doctor's chest. Blushing slightly, Rose attempted to move a little further away from the Doctor, but Donna merely smiled.

"No need to move, Rose, not if you're comfortable." Donna assured her with a soft smile "Theta and Jack have told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person. And it's wonderful that you're better."

Rose smiled awkwardly in response.

"Thanks." she replied, not really knowing what to say "So, uh, I figure you're our manager?"

Donna nodded, taking a seat on the other sofa, just as Jack sat down.

"Yeah." Donna nodded, before suddenly remembering something and turning to Jack "I let Ianto know you were back, he said he'd phone you tomorrow."

Jack nodded, and Rose arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"A friend." Jack clarified quickly to Rose, although he was blushing slightly.

Rose just nodded, deciding not to press the subject.

"Now, Rose, you can say no if you think it's too soon, but I've given it a bit of thought, and I think now would be perfect timing to set up a Twitter account for the record label." Donna announced steadily, watching Rose all the while.

"Why?" Rose asked in confusion "Why would now be the perfect time?"

"Well, of course, we don't _need_ to have a Twitter account for the record label, you all have your own accounts, but it would look quite good if we perhaps tweeted that you were well and back in England on a Twitter account for the label. It would only be done with your permission, of course." Donna explained calmly, smiling reassuringly at Rose.

A little unsure, Rose looked to the Doctor for guidance, who merely shrugged before smiling reassuringly. Rose took this to mean that he trusted Donna, so, still a little hesitant, Rose nodded at the other woman.

"Of course. If you think that's best." She replied simply.

Donna smiled, and Jack grinned.

"I'll go grab my laptop!" he announced, jumping to his feet.

**~StormWolf10~**

Within the hour, Bad Wolf Records had their own Twitter account, over four thousand followers and only one tweet. A simple, yet effective tweet that had spread across numerous social networking sites and fansites as screenshots, delighting fans up and down the country. The tweet had an attached photo of the Doctor, Rose and Jack crammed onto the sofa, all beaming at the camera, the Doctor's and Jack's arms around Rose, and the tweet read _BadWolfRecords: We're proud to announce with our 1__st__ tweet that realrosetyler is out of hospital and back home with theDoctor and JackHarknessTheAwesome!_


	3. Track 3

**A/N: Ok, a lot happens in this chapter… That's the trouble with these EP stories only being 4-5 chapters each… TOO MUCH STUFF! And I've never been to Litton. It looks nice, though.**

Donna shook her head, chuckling as she read the tweet. As manager for Bad Wolf Records, it was up to Donna to keep the Twitter account up to date. At the moment, that was relatively easy, as the trio were on a break, giving Rose time to fully recover from her accident in America. That didn't, however, appear to stop her from tweeting. The latest of the tweets had a photo of the Doctor's new tattoo with their song lyrics from 'Better With Two', with the caption _realrosetyler: So this is what happens when I leave theDoctor alone, huh? It appears he writes music on his body now! _Even better, the Doctor had evidently seen the tweet, as he'd responded to it, with a simple but cheeky _theDoctor: realrosetyler, yes I write music on my body now. We'd run out of paper._ Shaking her head, Donna logged off the site, wondering just how Jack had managed to put up with living with the pair of them for so long. They constantly seemed to be flirting, and even now they knew how the other felt about them, and were- to all intents and purposes- together. Donna idly wondered what would happen once Rose was fully recovered; they'd talked a bit about it the night before, and it appeared the Doctor was already planning another album, but after that was anyone's guess. With a sigh, Donna turned back to her laptop and continued writing up the press release she was to issue to the media. Just because Rose was almost back to normal, didn't mean they wanted her hounded by press, after all.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked in concern, watching as Rose rubbed at her eyes for the umpteenth time.

Rose made a small noise in reply, and proceeded to attempt to bury her face in her pillow. It was almost ten in the morning, but Rose seemed adamant not to get up. And so, the Doctor had taken up residence sat beside her in her bed, watching as Rose dozed.

"Rose?" the Doctor prompted gently, carefully smoothing her blonde hair back from her forehead.

"Don't wanna get up." Rose muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We've got nowhere to be today." The Doctor told her softly, smiling gently.

Rose hummed happily, already tugging the duvet up over her shoulders again as sleep began to pull her back under. However, just as Rose was about to give into the tiredness, there was a knock on her bedroom door, jerking her into wakefulness again.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Jack asked in concern as he popped his head round the door.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say that Rose had been sleeping, when Rose herself sat up, shaking her head.

"No, not really." She assured him quietly, throat dry.

"Oh. Well, I was just going to let you know I'm heading out with Ianto for the day." Jack told them, smiling uncertainly.

There was the blush again, Rose noted as she nodded. She wondered if the Doctor saw it too. And then suddenly, Jack was waving goodbye, ducking back out of her bedroom. A minute or so later, they heard the front door shut.

"So," Rose began quietly "who's this Ianto guy and why does Jack keep phoning him?"

The Doctor had somewhat sketchily explained about the mini tour he and Jack had done to raise funds for their trip back to LA, but it was then that he realised he hadn't explained about their crew, as it were.

"Ianto came with us on the tour. Nice bloke. Welsh. Knows Donna's Grandfather. Insisted on wearing suits all the time, even though he was unloading and loading all the equipment from the tour bus." The Doctor explained "He and Jack got chatting backstage one night, I guess. They've been out for drinks a few times."

Rose made a small noise to show she'd been listening, too tired to form an actual response. The pair descended into silence for a few minutes, and the Doctor had genuinely believed Rose had fallen asleep again until she spoke up.

"Theta," she began cautiously "do you think Jack's gay?"

**~StormWolf10~**

"Maybe we should go away for a while, on a holiday." The Doctor suggested suddenly as he poured the tea.

"Why?" Rose asked in confusion "I only got back from LA yesterday."

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't much of a holiday, was it?" the Doctor pointed out carefully as he handed Rose her mug of tea.

Rose screwed her nose up slightly, frowning.

"I suppose not." She agreed quietly.

The Doctor sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Rose at the kitchen table.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Rose," he told her gently, mentally kicking himself "I just meant that being in a busy city may not be best for you right now."

"I know you mean well, Theta, but I really don't fancy another flight to somewhere right now." Rose told him tiredly, smiling weakly.

"Who said anything about flying?" the Doctor asked, perplexed "We can drive! Go to the country somewhere. Peak District, or Lake District, or some other district! Just the two of us! Jack can stay here with his… Well, _whatever_ Ianto is to him, and your parents will be busy moving your Mum's stuff into Pete's mansion."

Rose thought for a few moments, sipping her tea.

"Just the two of us?" she asked after a few moments.

The Doctor nodded.

"No work?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Well, maybe a bit of song writing if we feel like it, but only for fun." The Doctor assured her with a small smile and a shrug.

"Just a small village or somethin', where we can just relax?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor smiled, nodding encouragingly. Rose smiled weakly at him.

"Sounds lovely." She admitted softly "When can we leave?"

The Doctor grinned and leant over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll get on the laptop now, yeah? I'd already had a look at some places, but we'll see which one you like best."

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie had huffed and complained when Rose had called to tell her she and the Doctor were going away for a fortnight. In fact, Jackie had even tried to invite herself along, and if it hadn't been for Pete distracting her with suggestions of beginning to plan the wedding, she'd have gone. Reluctantly, Jackie had let the Doctor and Rose go away on their own, and Pete had even leant them his Lexus. They'd chosen a charming little B&B in the village of Litton, in the Peak District. It was a long drive, and they arrived during the early evening, just as the sun was beginning to set. They checked into the B&B and put their stuff in their room before heading down to the local pub, The Red Lion Inn, for some food.

"This is a nice little place, isn't it?" the Doctor asked with a smile as he and Rose sat by the window, looking out into the village.

Rose nodded, taking a sip of her lager.

"I've always wanted to live somewhere like this." Rose admitted, staring out the window "Could never afford it, though. Not unless I suddenly won the lottery, or something."

"Why?" the Doctor asked, perplexed.

Rose chuckled, watching the Doctor- her boyfriend? Was that was he was now?- over her pint glass.

"Have you seen the house prices for places in the country?" Rose asked, eyebrow arched "The cheapest place here is probably worth at least £300,000."

The Doctor blinked owlishly.

"Well," the Doctor replied slowly "that's not that bad."

Rose scoffed and took another sip of lager.

"No, 'course not. Where'm I gonna get £300,000?" Rose asked, shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"Where are _we_ gonna get £300,000." The Doctor corrected quietly.

Rose blinked, looking at the Doctor in shock.

"What?" the Doctor asked, noticing Rose staring at him "We are technically together now."

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Rose agreed softly "But we've not done much about it. I mean, you said you loved me, back at the hospital in LA, and I told you I loved you. But other than that and a few quick kisses we've not really been acting any different, have we?"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, and reached across the table for Rose's hand.

"Well then," he told her with a small smile "looks like we'll just have to fix that, won't we? I mean, we're here so you can recover properly, but maybe it can kick-start our relationship properly, too?"

Rose grinned.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next morning, Rose was regretting having that lager or three. Although the after-effects of her concussion had all-but gone, her head was still protesting at having that much alcohol being pumped into her body. The Doctor wasn't looking as bad, and he grinned at Rose as she scowled at him, tugging the duvet back up over her head.

"Do you remember much from last night?" the Doctor asked her, the smirk evident in his voice.

Rose grunted in reply, and she heard the Doctor chuckle.

"Yeah, you were more than a bit tipsy." The Doctor recalled with a grin. However, his voice suddenly became concerned when he added "You're not feeling too bad, though, right?"

Again, Rose just grunted, and she heard the Doctor sigh before he tugged the duvet down and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I think we'd better stay out of the pub today, no matter how friendly the locals were." The Doctor told her calmly.

Rose nodded in agreement, groaning slightly as her head throbbed with the movement.

"Oh, you might want to check your Twitter feed, too." The Doctor told her cryptically.

And then suddenly, she felt him stand up from the bed and head across the room. She heard the bathroom door shut behind him, and Rose stayed still for a minute or so before reaching blindly for her phone. It took a moment or two for her eyes to focus, but soon she was logging onto Twitter on her phone. And then she groaned. It appeared that, at some point during her drunken state, she had decided that tweeting awkward photos of the Doctor would be a fun idea. Luckily he was decent in all of them, and Rose wondered if she'd passed out before they'd even gotten back to the B&B. There were, however, several slightly-blurry and very close-up photos of the Doctor's face, seemingly as he tried to guide her back to their lodgings for the night. Rose sighed, and quickly logged back out of the site. The photos hadn't been that bad, so there was no point deleting them, and she hadn't written anything stupid on there, but it was still embarrassing. However, Rose was pulled from her thoughts when the Doctor returned from the en suite. It was only at that point that Rose realised her boyfriend- no, Rose decided, remembering the talk they'd had last night in the pub, her _partner_- was already dressed.

"D'you think you can sit up without throwing up on me, or do you want to go back to sleep?" the Doctor asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Rose pouted, thinking for a few moments. On the one hand, her head was still throbbing, but on the other hand, she really wanted to go out and look round the village. It looked like it was a nice, sunny day, and she didn't want to be stuck inside all day.

"Got any paracetamol?" Rose asked tiredly.

"Yep." The Doctor told her, bending to kiss her on the forehead before standing up and crossing to Rose's suitcase "Lucky for you, I packed some in your wash bag."

Rose tried not to cringe at the realisation the Doctor had packed her toiletries at her. Instead, she took the offered paracetamol, downing it with a sip of the bottle of water the Doctor had produced from somewhere.

"Think you're up to going out and looking around the countryside?" the Doctor asked, watching as Rose sipped some more water.

Rose nodded eagerly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. The Doctor grinned.

"You go and get yourself washed up and dressed, and I'll run downstairs, see if the owners can suggest some good local places to visit." The Doctor told her, getting to his feet.


	4. Track 4

**A/N: One more chapter after this, so it's a little longer than the previous EPs. A bit got missed out in the first chapter, which has been rectified now. It's only a little bit, and basically just explains that the Doctor and Rose had admitted their feelings to one another while Rose was still in hospital. Read and review :)**

Over the course of their fortnight-long holiday, the Doctor and Rose made their way around a fraction of the Peak District. Numerous photos made their way onto Twitter, of Rose as they enjoyed a picnic in a field, of the Doctor trying to intimidate a cow, plus several of the pair of them together. Of course, they each had their favourites that they'd tweeted, Rose's being the two she'd managed to get of the Doctor on their last night on holiday; he'd taken her for a meal in The Red Lion Inn again, but had insisted they dressed up in a somewhat formal manner, and Rose had been delighted to see that the Doctor had packed a black suit, which he wore with a plain white shirt and dark blue tie. She'd managed to snap two pictures, one of him on the way to the pub, and another while they were in the pub, both of which got tweeted before they were even back at the B&B. The Doctor's favourite photos, of course, were quite different. For one, Rose was very much aware that he'd been taking them. For another, she certainly hadn't expected them to end up on Twitter. The first one, she didn't mind too much. They'd found a lovely little café during one of their days wandering through the Peak District, and had settled down for some tea and cake when the Doctor suddenly whipped out his phone and insisted he took a photo. It was a warm, sunny day, and Rose was only wearing a summer dress and cardigan, which the Doctor declared looked lovely on her. Coupled with the potted flowers the café owner had set out around the outside tables, the Doctor announced that the photo was perfect, and tweeted it immediately. The second of the Doctor's favourite photos was somewhat more personal, but he'd made sure that Rose was wrapped up in the sheet. The warmth of the evening had caused them to strip the duvet out of the duvet cover, tossing it aside and sleeping just under the duvet cover instead. Rose had woken up to find that the Doctor was already awake, smiling softly at her. He'd kissed her good morning- as had become their ritual- and promptly declared her sleepiness 'adorable'. The next thing she knew, he was not-so-subtly taking a photo of her, all half-asleep and bed hair and only a thin vest top and shorts on beneath the sheet. And then he was bounding off to take a shower. Barely a minute after the Doctor had left the room, Rose had received a somewhat cheeky text from Jack, and she quickly realised that the Doctor had tweeted the photo. She'd considered asking him to delete it, but then she had seen the caption and thought better of it; _theDoctor: In case you hadn't guessed, realrosetyler most certainly isn't a 'morning person'. But I love her anyway x_

**~StormWolf10~**

"What're you thinking about?" the Doctor asked, glancing over at Rose before transferring his gaze back to the road.

The Doctor and Rose were on their way home from their holiday, taking a slow and pleasurable route through the Peak District and back down to Guildford. They were sticking to the countryside rather than going straight down motorways, a longer route by far, but also much more enjoyable and scenic.

"Just thinking." Rose replied, shaking her head slightly, before asking: "Do you think you'll write up that stuff we came up with?"

"I don't see why not." The Doctor answered "Might as well see what it's like with Jack playing too, before we just scrap it."

Rose nodded slightly, before returning to staring back out the car.

"So we're doing another album, then?" Rose asked quietly after a moment or two.

"If you want." The Doctor told her "We don't have to. Could just do an EP. Could just do a single. Could just give up completely."

Rose blinked, turning to look at him again.

"Sorry?" she asked, perplexed.

"I said, if you don't want to do it anymore, we can give it up. Move out; get a house of our own. Get married, have a family…" the Doctor's voice was growing quieter, and he was blushing slightly.

"But you've waited years to get your own record label!" Rose protested quietly, confused.

"And I've waited even longer to meet you." The Doctor replied simply "We've done this for what, two years now? I've done the whole 'having a record label' thing, and I've loved every minute of it. But I've only loved every minute of it because I've had you by my side."

"But you… You've done EPs, while I was in LA…" Rose pointed out, brow furrowing.

"Only because I needed to do it to get enough money to go back to LA. The Void EP and The Blue Suit EP, they were both only done so I could sell them and get back to you." The Doctor told her calmly, gaze still fixed on the road.

"But Donna… And Jack..?"

"We were already hiring Donna whether you'd had the accident or not." The Doctor reminded Rose, glancing over at her "And Jack will understand. Actually, I think he's been expecting it for a while now."

"But they'll lose their jobs." Rose murmured.

The Doctor sighed, grip tightening on the steering wheel momentarily.

"Jack's a great drummer, and an amazing friend. He thinks I don't know, but he's been getting offers from other bands, from amateurs and professionals… People want him in their bands, Rose, Jack's just too polite to leave us." The Doctor informed her gently "As for Donna, she already had several other job offers before ours. Still don't know why she picked us… Bottom line is, Rose, they'll be fine, I doubt they'll be out of work long."

The pair settled into a somewhat uncomfortable silence, a far cry from the past two weeks, where they had barely lasted five minutes at a time without holding hands, touching each other, kissing each other. Their relationship had changed so much during their short time away, but this wasn't how they wanted their holiday to end.

"I'm not gonna make you give up the record label because of me." Rose piped up after a while "I can't let you do that. It has to be somethin' you want to do, not somethin' you're doing because I told you so, or because you feel you have to."

The Doctor suddenly pulled into a car park of a remote pub, causing Rose to frown in confusion.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked in confusion.

"We need to sit here and sort this out before I become so distracted I drive us through a hedge." The Doctor told her calmly.

Rose nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna change my mind, though." Rose told him steadily, meeting the Doctor's gaze "I don't want you doing it because you feel you have to."

"But I _do_ feel I have to, Rose." The Doctor told her quietly, expression pained "I feel I have to because I'm scared that you'll be in another accident, and next time you might not be so lucky. Next time, _we_ might not be so lucky. You might not just walk away with several weeks in a coma and a concussion. You might be paralysed, or not ever remember who I am… Or I could be called in to identify your dead body."

Jaw set, the Doctor looked away from Rose, willing himself not to cry. Rose was looking silently devastated, and it occurred to him that she perhaps hadn't realised he was still that upset about what had happened in America; after all, they had had two weeks of fun and laughter. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, and he looked over at Rose, who was watching him in concern.

"Theta?" she prompted quietly, eyes wet.

"I could lose you, Rose. I could lose you, and there's nothing I'd be able to do about it. And, I don't want to waste the time we have with writing music and sharing a house with Jack!"

The Doctor let out a watery chuckle at that, rubbing his eyes before running a hand through his hair.

"I… I want to have a family with you, I want to be able to marry you, and start our own lives together, but we can't do that if we're constantly wondering when we can release the next album, or EP, or single! We need a steady income, and a record label is _far_ from steady… I want to be able to buy you a house in the countryside, like you want, and I want to give up the record label."

Rose blinked, unsure what to say, and for a moment, the Doctor really, truly, honestly thought he'd just wrecked their relationship. It was far too soon to be talking about marriage, and Rose had never even said if she wanted to be a Mum, and yet here he was, declaring he wanted to have kids with her. And then Rose surprised him. Very gently, she leant across and kissed him, a soft, reassuring kiss that he almost immediately felt himself leaning in to. Finally, Rose pulled away, smiling softly.

"I'm not leaving you, Theta." She told him quietly, reaching for his hand to squeeze it reassuringly "Not ever. And, if you want to give the record label up, if that's what you want to do, then ok. But I think we should just keep it between us for now, yeah? We'll write up the stuff we came up with on holiday, try it out with Jack like you said, and see where we go from there. We might do another CD, or whatever, or we might not, but we won't tell anyone until we're sure, ok?"

The Doctor nodded.

"My Rose," he told her quietly, smiling crookedly "always knowing the right thing to say."

"Well, I do try." Rose replied cheekily.

**~StormWolf10~**

When they finally got home, they were somewhat bemused to find Ianto and Jack in the front room together. They had been sat on the sofa watching a film, but the moment the Doctor and Rose called out to let them know they were back, the pair sprung apart. In fact, when the Doctor and Rose reached the front room, Jack was stood in the middle of the room while Ianto was alone on the sofa. Both men had a faint blush staining their cheeks, and were trying their best to look inconspicuous.

"Hi, Ianto," the Doctor greeted the young man warily.

"Hi, Theta," Ianto replied, smiling awkwardly.

Rose blinked at the man, noticing that Ianto was still wearing a suit- complete with fob watch, it seemed. She hadn't actually met the man before, but it seemed that the Doctor had been pretty accurate when describing him.

"Hi, you must be Ianto. I'm Rose." Rose told the man, smiling at him.

Ianto smiled back, greeting her somewhat nervously.

"So," the Doctor announced, clapping his hands together "what're you two up to?"

Jack and Ianto gave each other significant looks, seemingly having a mental conversation, before Jack reluctantly nodded at Ianto and turned back to his two best friends.

"Umm, I think you two should maybe sit down." Jack told his friends carefully, wide-eyed.

Doing as Jack had suggested, the Doctor and Rose sat down on the other sofa, holding hands and sitting so close together they were practically on each other's laps.

"As you probably know, Ianto and I have been seeing each other quite a lot recently, and, well, we're _seeing each other_." Jack explained awkwardly.

The Doctor and Rose just blinked.

"I know you've been seeing each other." The Doctor replied calmly "You keep telling me you're going down the pub!"

"No, we're _seeing each other_." Jack repeated exasperatedly, giving them a significant look. Then, feeling he probably needed to be a little more clear, he elaborated "Ianto and I are dating."

"You're…?" Rose trailed off, pointing between Jack and Ianto.

Jack sighed, nodding.

"Yes, Rose. I'm gay. Ianto's gay. We're dating." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor and Rose sat in silence for a few moments, before glancing at each other before looking back at a rather nervous Jack.

"Oh." They murmured in unison.

Then, Rose turned to the Doctor, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Looks like I was right then. You owe me a tenner."


	5. Track 5

**A/N: Final chapter. It's been fun! There is (possibly) one more story after this, depending on how well this one goes down.. And I've never been to a music festival, so sorry if I got anything wrong… READ AND REVIEW!**

The Doctor and Rose hadn't told anyone about their potential plans to end the record label and their music career, but they had written up the music they'd come up with on their holiday. They'd tried it out with Jack on drums, and the trio had liked it so much that it seemed they'd be producing another EP. Already, however, they had the suspicion that both Donna and Jack were on to them, not least because the one song they'd practiced so far was called 'Our Era'. Nonetheless, no one had actually uttered the phrase 'ending the music career' out loud. The Doctor and Rose still discussed it as much as possible, usually when they were home alone, when Jack was out with Ianto. As it was, Jackie had been planning hers and Pete's wedding, and Rose had been roped in as bridesmaid, so between dress fittings and the EP, they didn't actually have that much time alone.

"Oi! And when are you going to propose to my Rose?" Jackie demanded of the Doctor one Sunday when they were at the Tyler mansion for dinner.

The Doctor stuttered, fork halfway to his mouth as he glanced at Rose, desperate for help. If it was any consolation, Rose was looking equally as shocked, which at least reassured the Doctor that she hadn't told Jackie and Pete about the talk they'd had on the way back from Litton.

"I… Well…" the Doctor managed to get out, before Jackie was talking again.

"You'd better do it properly. An' I expect you to come round and ask Pete beforehand, too! An' you've gotta get down on one knee!"

As the Doctor continued to gape, Pete leant over and patted his shoulder. It had been agreed that, even though Rose was a grown woman, Pete was going to officially adopt Rose as his own daughter once he and Jackie were married.

"You have my permission to marry Rose." Pete told him quietly with a smirk.

However, it apparently wasn't quiet enough, as Jackie still heard.

"Pete!" she barked "What are you doing?!"

"Saving Theta a car journey!" Pete replied calmly.

Rose and the Doctor both chuckled slightly at that, only to stop when Jackie glared at them. Jackie then sniffed, before continuing to eat her dinner. She didn't seem to notice the smirk the Doctor and Rose shared.

**~StormWolf10~**

Finally, after weeks of rehearsals, the Doctor and Rose revealed the title for their new EP.

"'Journey's End'?" Jack echoed, brow furrowing slightly.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yep." He replied with a grin.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Donna and I were right, then." Jack stated quietly, looking at his two friends from where he was sat at his drum kit "You're packing the career in."

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, not expecting to have this confrontation so soon.

"We have to, Jack." The Doctor replied slowly after a moment or two "I almost lost Rose… We need to stop focusing on writing music and start focusing on our life together. You understand, right?"

Jack nodded, smiling sadly.

"Donna and I have had our suspicions for a while now." Jack admitted "Donna's already begun looking for potential interviews, and I and Ianto have been saying about starting our own band. Doesn't make this any easier."

"No, it doesn't." the Doctor agreed quietly.

"We're really sorry, Jack." Rose chipped in, expression pained. She hated upsetting her friends.

"It's alright, Rose. Like Theta said, you need to start focusing on your relationship, not worrying about when you can get the next album out by." Jack told her sadly.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, when there was suddenly a loud banging on the front door. Jumping up from his seat in the recording studio, the Doctor hurried downstairs, returning barely a minute later with a hysterical Donna in tow. Jack and Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion, who merely shrugged.

"What's up, Donna?" Rose asked, frowning slightly.

"I should've phoned you, but I couldn't just tell you over the phone! This is _brilliant_! You've been asked to do another gig!" Donna exclaimed, virtually jumping up and down.

"Another gig where?" the Doctor asked, stepping backwards slightly to avoid getting hit by Donna's flailing arms.

"Glastonbury!" Donna exclaimed excitedly, grinning.

"_Glastonbury_?" Jack echoed "As in, the Glastonbury Festival?"

"The one and only!" Donna nodded eagerly.

**~StormWolf10~**

After the initial shock that they would be playing at Glastonbury had worn off, Rose phoned her Mum and Pete to tell them. They had both been ecstatic, of course, even more so when the organisers released the headlining acts, including the Doctor and Rose. From then until the actual festival, it was all a bit of a blur, with press releases and interviews and photo shoots. They managed to release the EP without too much bother, and Mickey had been more than happy to design their last cover for them. Of course, by then, they'd disclosed to Donna, and Jackie and Pete that they would be pulling out of the music business. Jack had already started setting up another band with Ianto, and was personally searching for the other band members in his spare time. Soon, however, Donna had to release a statement about the Doctor and Rose leaving the music industry. She sold it to several music magazines and newspapers, who all ran it within the next few days. The statement was short, to the point and professional, and had soon made its way onto the news too. _Bad Wolf Records has announced today that Theta Sigma- better known as 'the Doctor'- and his partner Rose Tyler are pulling out of the music industry. Miss Tyler was recently involved in a traffic collision during a holiday with her family in America. She was in a coma for several weeks, but thankfully only suffered a concussion when she woke up. She's been back in England for about three months now, and took a short holiday with her co-vocalist and partner Theta Sigma for a while. However, the pair have recently decided that, in light of the accident, they would rather pull out of the music industry. Both have enjoyed their time in the industry, but have decided that they would rather not worry about having to write the next album to get paid. It is not a decision they have taken lightly, but both Mr Sigma and Miss Tyler have agreed that it's what they would rather do._

**~StormWolf10~**

Finally, the day of the Glastonbury Festival had arrived. The Doctor and Rose were opening the festival, and would be playing for three hours straight. They'd already decided on the song set; they would start with the Bad Wolf EP, moving on to The Better With Two Album, followed by The Red Single and The Parallel Album before Rose would take a break and the Doctor would sing a few songs from The Brown Suit EP, an album he'd done shortly before meeting Rose. It had then been agreed that Rose would return for them to sing the songs from their Journey's End EP, which would end their set. However, despite the fact everything was organised, the Doctor and Rose were still very quietly panicking backstage.

"It'll be fine, you two." Jack assured them, slinging his arms around their shoulders and pulling them to him.

"You sure?" Rose asked meekly.

"Oh, come on! It's you two! You'll be great!" Jack told them, rolling his eyes.

"Alright for you," the Doctor groused "you've been snogging Ianto round the back while we're in here freaking out. Donna's parading about bellowing orders and Jackie keeps trying to phone Rose."

"Just a normal day for us, then?" Jack asked with a grin.

Rose snorted as the Doctor shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna miss this, you know." Jack murmured suddenly, a few moments later.

Almost immediately, the Doctor and Rose sobered, and the trio settled into an uncomfortable silence as it hit them that this would be the last time they would play together in public.

"Oi, you three!"

The Doctor whipped round to see Donna hurrying towards them, phone in hand.

"Come on, you three, don't just stand there! You're on in a few minutes!" Donna told them, rolling her eyes.

Hurriedly, the Doctor and Rose grabbed their guitars while Jack located his drum sticks. They were almost ready to go on stage when Donna collared them again.

"Now hold on, you three." Donna told them, sighing. And then her expression suddenly softened, smiling sadly at them "One last photo?" she suggested, gesturing at her mobile.

Quickly they nodded, the Doctor and Jack wedging a protesting Rose between them. The first photo was awful in the fact none of them were looking at the camera; Jack was showing off, twirling his drum sticks, and Rose was laughing as the Doctor wormed his arm around her waist, tickling her. Donna let out an exasperated sigh, knowing time was running out and they had to be onstage in literally five minutes. Almost as soon as Donna had huffed, the trio straightened up, posing for a nice photo, all three of them looking at the camera, smiling, the Doctor with his arm around Rose's waist while Jack's arm was around her shoulders.

"Go on, you three, get going!" Donna told them.

"Hang on, hang on, we've still got a bit of time!" Jack insisted suddenly, grabbing a lighting engineer as he walked past "Ianto, get over here!"

"What're you doing?" Donna hissed as Jack plucked her phone from her fingers "You have to be onstage in" she consulted her watch "three and a half minutes!"

"Yes, yes, I know, just hold on!" Jack told the exasperated manager, handing Donna's phone to the confused lighting engineer.

By now, Ianto had reached them, and was rather confused when Jack tugged him closer, nodding at the man to take the photo. Just in time, the Doctor and Rose tugged Donna into the photo, laughing at her protests. They quickly took another, better one before the lighting engineer returned the phone to Donna.

"Alright, alright! You have your photo! Now get onstage!" Donna told them, nudging the trio towards the stage.

As they walked off, she glanced down at her phone, logging into Twitter. She was about to attach the two nice photos of them stood smartly in front of the camera, but at the last moment, changed her mind. Quickly, Donna attached the two photos she had of them laughing and joking rather than paying attention to the camera. After all, they were much more… _them_. Finally, Donna sent the tweet; _BadWolfRecords: And that's theDoctor, realrosetyler and JackHarknessTheAwesome just heading onto stage for their final-ever gig together! Good luck guys!_

And onstage, as the Doctor and Rose took their positions at the front centre of the stage, Jack behind in the middle at his drum kit, the lights came up and the crowd screamed.


End file.
